


Alone in First Class

by aliythefangirl



Series: Duncan & Courtney’s Naughty Escapades [3]
Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Break up sex, Creampie, Ex Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Mile High Club, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Courtney and Duncan are alone in First Class after winning the Marriage Challenge.What will they get up to? (set shortly after Niagara Brawls)
Relationships: Courtney/Duncan (Total Drama)
Series: Duncan & Courtney’s Naughty Escapades [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796965
Kudos: 20





	Alone in First Class

We had won the marriage challenge over Niagara Falls and were alone in First Class. We were not talking to each other and on opposite sides of the plane. I was sitting on the couch with a blanket and a very big,interesting book.  
“Are you ever going to talk to me,Princess?” He shouted.  
“I still hate you.” I shouted back. He came closer to me to the point that we were almost kissing. “Are you sure?” He whispered in my ear. I kissed him and he kissed me back with such passion,it reminded me of when we would fight and then have hot sex afterwards.  
I made quick work of his jeans and he made quick work of mine. He touched where he knew I liked to be touched,hitting all the right notes.  
I touched him in all the right places. We broke apart only to disrobe each other of their remaining clothes. I ground my wet pussy against his cock,thinking of how it fit and how it always felt good inside me. I can tell he was thinking the same thing and it popped up in an rigid erection.

I put his cock inside me and he thrust gentle and slow,like he was trying to savour the moment. He placed kisses down my neck and sucked my nipples while I rode him,slowly and gently. He moaned and tried to get as close as we could possibly get. Our chests against one each other and our mouths kissing while our tongues danced. With each and every thrust,I felt pressure building and kept moaning.

He moaned too and seemed to keep it going as long as possible as to keep every moment in his memories. I ran my fingers though his hair and rolled my hips to keep the thrusts going,gentle and slow,painstakingly slow.  
I moaned his name and he moaned mine. “Oh god. I love you,Princess.” He moaned and I moaned back “love you too.”. His thrusts become faster and more rough and in response,the pressure grew so immense that it finally broke. I moaned and came in a fit of pleasure and my juices coating his cock inside me.  
I then cupped his balls and he moaned “Princess,don’t do that.” until he stuttered and start thrusting erratically until burst of hot cum came from his cock into my pussy and kept coming until he was utterly spent.

I lifted myself off his cock when it became soft and settled into his arms. He pulled the blanket over us and I played with his tattoo that matched mine with my fingers,drawing circles and quickly fell asleep. It was like it was just us.

Then the morning light came and realization hit. He had cheated on me! With Gwen!  
As a matter of fact,he was still with Gwen. As that realization hit,I left his warm,loving embrace while he was still soundly asleep and grabbed my clothes from last night. I left and cleaned myself up in the bathroom.

Looking into the mirror, I vowed to forget last night. Duncan won’t speak of it,I was sure of it. It would ruin his new relationship with Gwen. But still it was beautiful if not only for a goodbye. I would still remember him-my first time,my first love,and unfortunately my first heartbreak.

Would he remember me? Or would I just be a footnote in his story?

**Author's Note:**

> Courtney is on birth control.(her and Duncan already know that so it isn’t mentioned)  
> They were together for quite a bit, so of course they know how to get each other off.


End file.
